Xiaolin Showdown: Rise of the Lightning dragon
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: The Xiaolin warriors meet a new dragon at the start of their journey, one with ties to the xiaolin and heylin side, will he be friend or foe. Oc x harem
1. Chapter 1

Xiaolin showdown

Rise of the lightning dragon

Characters

Cain young

The xiaolin dragon of lighting

Raimundo Pederosa

The xiaolin dragon of the wind

Clay Bailey

The xiaolin dragon of the earth

Kimiko Tohomiko

The xiaolin dragon of fire

Omi

The xiaolin dragon of water

 **My first story so please be nice**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The retrieval of the eye of Dashi**

The four xiaolin dragons Omi, Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko were searching for a Sheng gong wu called the eye of Dashi and they were using their dragon Dojo Kanojo Cho to find it since he can sense Sheng gong wu let's see if I were a magical lighting shooting Sheng gong wu where would I be said Raimundo. Close you would be very close said Dojo. They then saw it hanging from a branch but they then saw a hooded figure come and grab on to the eye of Dashi when suddenly Jack Spicer a pale, Goth looking teen also grabbed it hey who are you Jack asked the teen my name is Cain Young, Jack Spicer then the eye of Dashi started glowing hey what's with the glow asked Jack it's a Xiaolin Showdown said Cain, Jack Spicer I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown the game is stone hopping first to the last stone wins, the stakes my golden tiger claws for your mantis flip coin I accept your challenge Cain lets go Xiaolin Showdown shouted Cain.

The Xiaolin field

the stones rose up until they were taller than the clouds what is this said Jack this is a Xiaolin Showdown it always keeps you guessing right Dojo right Cain said Dojo Gong yi tenpai that means go said Dojo Cain then started hopping across the stone how do I do this asked Jack use your sheng gong wu said a purple ghost oh thanks. Wuya said Jack to the ghost now named Wuya Mantis Flip Coin shouted Jack ha now I can catch up said Jack now excited don't get cocky Spicer said Cain golden tiger claws said Cain as he slashed the claws and a portal suddenly appeared and Cain jumped threw and appeared three stones away from his original position Dojo what do those Shen gong wu do asked Kimiko the golden tiger claws allow one to teleport from one location to another said dojo Cain then said something that shocked them all striking slash lighting Cain swiped the hand that didn't have the tiger claws and a blast of blue lighting came out of his hand and hit the robots jack had sent to stop Cain and take his claws Dojo is he a xiaolin dragon asked Omi yeah kids he is said Dojo he is probably the most powerful xiaolin dragon the xiaolin dragon of lightning he is probably by now at apprentice level but like you four he's still at level one. Cain finally after toying with Jack for a bit used the tiger claws to teleport to the eye of Dashi and grabbed it and ended the showdown.

The real world

Everybody then appeared back in the real world Cain had the eye of Dashi, the golden tiger claws, and the mantis flip coin. Cain came over and handed the coin to Kimiko but kept the eye of Dashi and golden tiger claws tell master Fung I said hello said Cain as he turned his back to the other dragons wait asked Omi aren't you coming back with us asked Omi no dragon of the water in training said Cain to the bald monk why asked Raimundo because dragon of the wind I am not worthy to work with fine dragons such as yourselves said Cain when Dojo as a huge Chinese dragon got in front of Cain when suddenly Cain used the golden tiger claws and jumped through the portal and was gone

With Cain at the Young family compound unknown location

wow that was close said Cain as he put the eye of Dashi in his vault with the golden tiger claws and went to his scroll to watch for the next Shen gong wu and see if the other dragons would need him as Cain sat he was thinking about the new dragons especially the xiaolin dragon of fire Kimiko.

the xiaolin temple

Master Fung asked the four new dragons as they came back inside yes young monks said master Fung why didn't you tell us there was another dragon aside from us asked Kimiko I planned on telling you when you were ready to learn of him but how did you meet him ask master Fung we met him when we got to the eye of Dashi he grabbed then our new enemy Jack Spicer appeared and grabbed the eye of Dashi to then Cain challenged Jack to a xiaolin showdown which Cain ended up winning I should have known Cain would go after the eye of Dashi it is one of his favored and signature Sheng gong wu along with the Golden tiger claws. He used the Golden tiger claws in his showdown with Jack said Kimiko yes I believe he searched for the claws since next to the eye of Dashi it was the only one he studied on. Will we see him again asked Omi possibly said Fung but probably not till the next Shen gong wu reveals itself that's right now we have another Shen gong wu said Dojo which one Dojo the third arm sash.

Young family compound with Cain

Ah the third arm sash said Cain as he went to his vault and grabbed the tiger claws then left to go see if the xiaolin dragons needed help Cain arrived just in time to see jack get the wu and get away well looks like I'm too late thought Cain as he got the tiger claws out then teleported back to the xiaolin temple.

The Xiaolin Temple with Cain

hello master Fung Cain said to the elder monk hello young monk, welcome home said Master Fung I have decided that the other monks could use my help since they lost the third arm sash to Jack Spicer said Cain well then young monk you must start at the in-training stage with the rest of the students said Fung as you wish master said Cain.

Thirty minutes later

The four xiaolin dragons in training walked inside the temple to tell master Fung of their failure when they got in there they saw a the door that was usually locked next their rooms was open Omi being the ever curious child he is went and looked in and saw that the boy that Fung told them about was in there listening to music and lying on his bed Raimundo came up to prank the boy like he had Omi when he first got there but was surprised when Cain suddenly disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared behind the other dragons please don't try to mess with me I'm exhausted and would like to rest especially since I have to make sure that you guys get the next sheng gong wu and I'm down one wu since Fung told me to be patient and wait until they reveal themselves so you no longer have the golden tiger claws asked Kimiko. Nope said nor do I have the Phoenix Talon a sheng gong wu that gives me the abilities of a phoenix said Cain so now we have the mantis flip coin, the two ton tunic, and the eye of Dashi said Raimundo. Correct answers Cain so we have to retrieve the next two sheng gong wu said Clay yep said Cain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The fist of tebigong**

The Xiaolin temple obstacle course

The monks are all running an obstacle course all except Cain who is practicing martial arts away from the monks. Omi just finished the obstacle and used slang the wrong way and Raimundo corrected him and Clay was about to go "dude don't worry your records safe clays element is earth speed of a rock" said Raimundo to Omi. They then heard Cain cough behind them "don't underestimate your teammate there are ways to use the simplest solution to figure out the toughest problems" said Cain now sounding like master Fung Clay turned around and walked towards the stuffed puppy grabbed and handed it to Omi "well Cain's turn" said Kimiko Cain went to the starting line then ran in about three seconds was back with the stuffed puppy and threw it back to the original spot then went back to martial arts training when Dojo showed up look alive people we got a live one said Dojo.

The temple

"The Fist of Tebigong a most powerful sheng gong wu" said master Fung to his young students you all must retrieve it.

The shen gong wu vault

"choose your sheng gong wu for battle" said master Fung "dibs on the eye of Dashi" said Raimundo "no you cannot have it you do not know what will it will do" said Omi "sure I do it supposed to shoot lightning" said Raimundo but I found it whined Omi the two began to fight over it "fighting over a sheng gong wu are you two intent on starting a xiaolin showdown" said master Fung. "Master Fung please decide which one of us should have the Eye of Dashi" said Omi "I believe it should be Cain who decides" said master Fung "Cain" said master Fung as he took the wu from Raimundo. "I believe it should be Clay who gets the eye of Dashi since his element is earth which slows him down while the rest of us are fast because of our element" said Cain "much obliged" said Clay "Raimundo you get the mantis flip coin and Kimiko you get the two ton tunic" said Cain. "Omi since you and me are well trained martial artist we don't need sheng gong wu but if you want one I suggest we procure the fist of tebigong and third arm sash from jack if we can" said Cain as Omi was about to throw a fit.

Mountains

The monks arrived at the place where dojo sensed the sheng gong wu they started looking for the fist of tebigong when they came across Jack and Wuya and the Jack bots and then a fight started Cain was then pinned down by one of Jack's robots. "Hello Cain" said Wuya "hello Wuya" said Cain "no need to be formal my dear call me mother" said Wuya "you are not my mother" said Cain "you haven't been my mother in over 1500 years" said Cain wolf striking fox said Cain as kicked the jack bots off him striking slash Cain then swung his arms and shot lightning at the rest of the robots and then went to save clay and Dojo who had fallen. He heard his mother say let's introduce them to our new friend la mime as he climb down to get Clay. Got you Clay said Cain as he grabbed Clay and started climbing back up the hill when they got up the hill they saw the monks moving around like they were trapped Cain was the only one who could see the invisible box around them so Cain took out his phone put a message on it and showed it to Kimiko the message said " _imagine a door and one will appear"_ Kimiko closed her eyes stuck her hand out and turned like she was opening a knob and it sounded like a door was opening then Omi, Kimiko, and Raimundo came out "how" asked Raimundo "I studied mime magic a while back" said Cain. the Xiaolin warriors made their way to the fist of tebigong and Jack challenged Clay to a xiaolin showdown and clay won the warriors went back to Dojo and flew back to the temple Clay talked about how everyone hates a mime. On the way back I decided to tell my new friends about how I was the son of Wuya and Chase Young the king and queen and poster boy and girl of the heylin side. "So that is one of the reasons I didn't want to join up with you because when people find out who I am they usually tend to think I am evil like my parents even though evil doesn't run in the gene pool so I understand if you want nothing to do with me" said Cain as he turned to where he was facing away so they wouldn't see his tears but Kimiko could see his shoulders shaking so she knew that he was legitimately worried that they would hate him she came up behind him and hugged him comforting him. "We don't hate you well I at least I don't" said Kimiko to the young warrior "you are a true warrior to have resisted the call of darkness" said Omi "you're also our friend it doesn't matter who you're parents are" said Raimundo, "yeah partner said Clay". Cain was happy he got his dark secret off his chest and his friends accept it. They arrived back all went to their rooms and went to bed.

The next day.

The monks were training Cain was teaching them some of his personal attacks "wolf striking fox, Eagle clawing horse, panther biting tiger, moose striking ox, cheetah building house, monkey strike, repulse the monkey," said Cain as all the warriors came at him at once, "where did you learn repulse the monkey Cain" asked Omi "my dad before he went dark side he taught me all his moves and after he joined the heylin side I took everything he taught me and made my own moves wolf striking fox was the first one I made right now though I am working on a move that can take my dad in his dragon form down it's called Wolf striking Dragon, it's meant to stun my dad then allow me to attack his weaker points to more easily take him down" said Cain. That's cool man said Raimundo. Sheng gong wu alert said Dojo as he brought out the scroll of the Shen-gong wu "what is it" asked Kimiko Cain took the scroll and saw it "ah the Jet bootsu" said Cain they give the user ability to defy gravity you can walk up walls, and fly the monks got on Dojo and flew off to retrieve the next wu the monks arrived and Jack already got it and was flying off "dammit" shouted Cain those could've been real useful to us Kimiko went up to the angry monk and tried to calm him down it succeeded and Cain was calm enough to speak. "Ok guys we need to try and get the next shen gong wu next time ok" he said yes Cain said the other dragons. they got back on Dojo and started heading back to the temple when they got back they did their chores and when night fell they all went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **The monkey staff,**

 **The Tangled web comb,**

 **and the golden tiger claws oh my**

The next day the monks got up did their morning chores and went to training Cain was helping Kimiko in mastering her fire dragon fighting style, Omi, Clay and Raimundo were their elemental dragon fighting styles. "Kimiko the fire dragon and lightning dragon styles are very similar both have fast attacks but while my style concentrates on speed and agility yours relies more on power you have to be strong in your attacks like I have to be swift" said Cain as he tried to help her Kimiko took what he said to heart and got into a better stance she and Cain went back to their fight but this time it wasn't Cain constantly winning now it was Kimiko giving him a challenge "good" said Cain "we got sheng gong wu" said Dojo "which one" said Cain "the monkey staff" said Kimiko "what does that do" said Raimundo "it gives you the strength, speed, balance, and agility, of a monkey" said Cain. "Let's go Dojo" said Cain Dojo turned into a giant dragon and the monks set out to retrieve the shen gong wu.

The mountains of Scotland

the monks arrived and saw the monkey staff and Kimiko went to retrieve the shen gong wu but when she grabbed it so did Jack Spicer "Kimiko I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown my jet bootsu for you fist of tebigong" said Jack seeing this as a chance to get the boots back for Cain she accepted the game was mountain climbing so Kimiko was at a severe disadvantage since the jet bootsu allowed Jack to just walk up the side of the mountain Kimiko tried to use the fist of tebigong to knock Jack down but that was a bad idea and she ended up falling to the ground and jack won three sheng gong wu Kimiko screamed as she fell to the ground and felt herself stop she stopped screaming and looked up into the red slit pupiled eyes of Cain Young "you alright love" Cain asked with a flirtatious smile "uhh yes" said Kimiko Jack came down with the jet bootsu, the fist of tebigong, and the monkey staff "ha take that xiaolin losers" said Jack to the monks as he grew a tail Cain then took Jack by the tail and threw him miles away "mom you need to get better help" Cain said to Wuya "I actually agree with you my child" Wuya said Cain turned and with Kimiko in his arms in bridal style and went back to the others who were sitting in Dojo who was in a boat form "come on guys let's head back will get the next one" said Cain.

Off the coast of Loch ness

Dojo swam through the frigid cold of loch ness lake while the kids were talking about how they should keep Kimiko off Xiaolin Showdown and Omi was talking how she should stick to jobs of her station that he found from a book from the 1600s until Cain smacked him in the head and through the book in Lochness when Dojo suddenly shivered "sheng gong wu you guys" he said "where is it" asked Kimiko wanting to redeem herself "it's right under us said dojo" everyone looked over the side and saw a glowing gold light Kimiko dived under water and grabbed it was the tangled web comb they went back to the temple where Kimiko could practice with the comb

The temple

The monks were soon back at their temple home and Kimiko was trying really hard to master the tangled Web comb the boys except Cain were all making fun of her attempts Cain came up to her "hey Kimi need help" he asked "no" she said "looks like you could" Cain grabbed the comb and the webs came back "Kimi what are you trying to prove" Cain asked "that you're still useful because if you are there is no need for it" he told her. "I'm also trying to show the guys that just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm useless" she said "they don't think you're useless they're just having fun" Cain said "but they think I'm weak" she said "if they ever think that then you'll just have to remind them why their wrong" Cain said. "Now in regards to the tangled web comb you have to focus or the webs will turn on you very easily and there's a good way to practice that" he said "how" Kimiko asked "were going to have tea" Cain said "what does that have to do with focus" asked Kimiko as they went inside, "you are going to pour it" Cain continued "I still don't understand" said Kimiko "alright you see this huge teapot your job is to pour it without spilling a single drop outside the cup" said Cain. "That seems easy enough" said Kimiko "while the guys are being themselves" said Cain "that's just cruel Cain" said Kimiko "if you can focus while the guys are acting like idiots then you can control the comb" said Cain "now let's get started said Cain" Kimiko tried pouring the tea and was doing good till the other guys came in "look guys Kimiko made tea" said Raimundo "ah yes a job most appropriate for a female" said Omi which got him another slap upside the head from Cain "hey guys let's make a bet on when Kimiko will find her focus" said Raimundo "a year of my and Kimiko's chores says she'll find it in the next twenty-four hours" whispered Cain to Raimundo done said the other three thinking Cain would be doing their work for a year in the next day or so "hey people we got a hot sheng gong wu and I think Cain is gonna love this" said Dojo "the golden tiger claws have revealed themselves alright let's go" said Cain the monks made their way to the palace of the emperor in japan no way will get in here said Raimundo hold on said Kimiko while getting her phone out then they heard Cain talking "hey old man I need to get in the emperor's palace seriously oh fine old man don't expect me to like it" said Cain "well were in but there's a catch" said Cain "put these on" said Cain handing out silk robes "why" asked Raimundo "it's part of the deal to get in" the monks changed into robes expect Cain who looked like he was wearing a leather suit with a coat of arms on it. "This is an outfit made from my dad's scales it's how people know me as a member of the young family" said Cain the group went inside and started looking for the tiger claws "hmm let's see I know there's an underground tunnel somewhere" whispered Cain "here it is let's go" said Cain and the monks went down stairs when they heard something "it's just Jack being an idiot" said Cain and they continued to catch up to Jack they then saw the claws Kimiko went to get them for Cain when monkey jack appeared and grabbed them at the same time "Kimiko I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown" said Jack they had to race across a bridge over a boiling lake of lava it was the tangled web comb for the monkey staff. Kimiko started slow due to the sandals she had to wear while Jack went fast Kimiko tried to use the tangled web comb but got tied up again then she remembered what Cain said about focus. When she heard "hey guys I bet you four years of mine and Kimiko's chores that Kimi will find her focus right about now" said Cain Kimiko couldn't believe Cain had so much faith in her that he was willing to do everyone's chores for four years she closed her eyes and concentrated hard then the webs tied up Jack who then lost the monkey staff which Kimiko caught and started to make her way "told you guys" said Cain "we will do yours and Kimiko's chores for four months" said omi "four years" said Cain "in truth I hoped you forgot" said Omi Kimiko won the showdown. She ran to Cain and hugged him and gave him the golden tiger claws "good job Kimiko" said Cain "thanks Cain" said Kimiko "your welcome" Cain said, the monks made their way out of the cave "by the way you might want to hide the tail" whispered Cain to Kimiko "what" she looked behind her and saw a monkey tail pull it back in your dress and wrap it around your waist Cain said "see you guys at the temple" said Cain as he grabbed Kimiko's waist and used the golden tiger claws to get back to the temple.

Back at the temple

"Good night my dear" said Cain, "Cain wait" said Kimiko "what is it Kimi" asked Cain "I just wanted to say thanks again for believing in me" said Kimiko "and well" she said nervously "what is it" Cain said "I think I love you said Kimiko" she then kissed Cain and the two monks started a heated make out session.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Katnappe**

Cain woke up and saw Kimiko on his chest and then the dragon of fire started stirring "good morning my fire princess" said Cain "morning dark prince" said Kimiko. The new couple got out of bed and got dressed "Kimiko there's something you need to know about me" said Cain "what is it" asked Kimiko "I am immortal" I said "I figured that out" said Kimiko "you are about 1500 years old" she finished "true but I'm also the last member of my family capable of reproducing" said Cain "so I am obligated to take multiple wives so if you want our relationship to continue you have to share me with others" Cain said "alright" said Kimiko "really" asked Cain "yeah like I said last night Cain I love you and nothing will ever change that" Kimiko said "well another warning Kimi not all my girls will be good some will probably be evil." Cain finished "I will try to not complain if there are villains in our bed but you have to let me know OK" said Kimiko "got it" said Cain the couple got dressed and went to the dining hall "morning my friends" said omi "so are you guys a couple now" said Raimundo "none of your business" said Cain and Kimiko simultaneously as they took their seats for breakfast after breakfast they went to test the golden tiger claws. "Alright Kimiko your first just imagine a place and keep hands and feet inside the tunnel at all times" said Cain "alright golden tiger claws" shouted Kimiko and she disappeared. A few minutes later Kimiko came back "Cain I know where I want our first date to be" said Kimiko "where" Cain asked "on top of the mountain" Kimiko said while pointing to the mountain. "Alright Clay you're up" said Cain "any advice before I try it" asked "just the same as Cain's imagine it and keep all limbs in the tunnel" said Kimiko "Golden Tiger Claws" he shouted then vanished in a portal. "Where do you think he went" asked Omi "someplace with an all you can eat buffet" said Raimundo Clay then came back with a plate of barbeque "My turn" said Omi when Raimundo took them and started messing with him till Cain took the claws "you've had your fun let Omi try now" said Cain "fine" said Raimundo giving the gauntlet to Cain who gave it to Omi. "look alive people we got a sheng gong wu" said Dojo "well guys time to put the claws away and find a different wu" said cain "why" whined Omi "I don't want to risk losing them yet" said Cain "please can we bring them I haven't had a chance to use them yet" begged Omi "fine Omi will bring them but don't lose them" said Cain "yay" shouted Omi. "Where we going Dojo" asked Cain "Easter Island" said Dojo.

Easter Island

The monks stood behind one of the heads on Easter Island "Kimi fair warning that cat girl is hot" said Cain, "so can I expect a cat in our bed tonight" asked Kimiko "most likely" said Cain "well despite how tacky that costume is I can accept that she's appealing to your eyes" said Kimiko "girl have you seen a mirror" said Raimundo. "Let's get these chopsticks you guys" said Cain the group made their way to the changing chopsticks "hey these what we're looking for" said the cat dressed girl "for you probably not for us yes" said Cain from on top of one of the heads as Omi and Katnappe grabbed the chopsticks at the same time. "I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown uh name please" said Omi "Katnappe" said the blonde "nice to meet you" said Omi "the game is tag" he finished, "Tag" asked Katnappe "my golden tiger claws for what sheng gong wu do you have" asked Omi "Jack give her the fist of tebigong" said Wuya "fine but only because I think it will teach you a lesson" said Jack. "Let's go xiaolin showdown" shouted Omi and the arena appeared. "I must warn you with my golden tiger claws I am most fast" said Omi "bleh bleh bleh bleh how do we start this" said Katnappe, "gong yi tenpai" said Omi. "Fist of tebigong" shouted Katnappe Omi lost the claws and Katnappe got them and ended the showdown by tagging Omi. "what happened I blinked and it was over" said Cain now sounding a little angry "don't worry Cain will get the claws back eventually" said Kimiko "hope your right or Omi is getting a beating in training" said Cain the monks then left to go back to the temple.

The Temple

The monks got off of Dojo and went inside and master Fung had a challenge for them if they could get the jade elephant then they would have no chores for a week if they lost they had to clean the floor of the grand hall and the original chore bet that Cain, Raimundo, Clay, and Omi made the other day did not apply to it. The monks lost and had to clean the floor trying to learn one thousand lessons from it Raimundo turned his scrub brushes into skates while the other monks did it by hand, the project took them all night and by the early morning the monks were all sore and for Kimiko it wasn't the fun kind of sore. "It hurts to surf the web" said Kimiko "hey guys look at this" said Kimiko "what is it" asked Clay, "it better be worth the walk" said Cain. "People have spotted a girl dressed in a cat costume with gold claws robbing several different places" "well looks like we're going to the mall of the world" said Cain , "Dojo were leaving" said Cain "for what xiaolin business or to hang out at the food court" said Dojo "business first then entertainment" said Cain as they flew off.

The mall of the world

"I spy a girl in a cat costume" said Omi "let's get her" said Cain. The monks went to fight her she took out Raimundo, Cain, Omi, and Clay easily mainly because of Rai and Omi's arrogance Cain just trying to get the claws and Clay being too much of a gentlemen "that was easy" said Katnappe while filing her nails "is it really dearie" said Cain "yes really" said Katnappe while walking towards Cain then straddling his lap, "so tell me do you have a plan to get the claws back" asked Katnappe while grinding in Cain's lap "how do you plan to get out of this" the cat girl asked Cain started whispering in her ear then her eyes widened and the girl fainted and Cain somehow free of the ropes grabbed the tiger claws and cut everyone Loose then picked up Katnappe bridal style. "Why are you bringing her" asked Raimundo "because if I don't I'll feel guilty come on Kimiko" said Cain as he used the tiger claws to take Kimiko and Katnappe back to the temple.

Time skip a few hours later

Katnappe also known as Ashley woke up in a soft bed and looked to the side and saw the black haired Japanese girl Kimiko was her name probably "ah you're awake now Cain can take you home" said Kimiko "follow me" said Kimiko "fine" said Katnappe "but first we have to blindfold you" said Kimiko wrapping a blindfold around Katnappe head. The two went outside found Cain and he took Katnappe home then came back to see Jack and Wuya with dog robots they wanted Katnappe and the tiger claws so Cain made a portal that sucked in the dog bots and Cain threw the claws in the portal that sent the claws to the earth's core.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Shen Yi Buu**

The temple one month later

It's been nearly a month since the golden tiger claws revealed themselves and Cain sent them to the earth's core and since then the monks have been training and Cain started another relationship with permission from Kimiko with Katnappe who he later learned was really named Ashley the monks were now training and Cain was thinking of what to do for his one month anniversary with Kimiko while training with her, "guys sheng gong wu alert" said Dojo "the sword of the storm a powerful wind sheng gong wu it goes great with the eye of Dashi" said Cain and noticed that Raimundo was not paying attention. "Well guys were heading out" said Cain as Dojo turned into a giant dragon and the monks got on.

Beach in Monte Carlo

"Great beach but not as good as Rio" said Raimundo the group decided to split up and search for the sword Raimundo went got a board and went east, Cain and Kimiko went west, Omi went north, and Clay went north west, "you know Cain this is probably a great place to spend our one month anniversary a beautiful beach, and great hotels" said Kimiko "true will talk to Fung when we get back see if we can spend a week here" Cain said "I hope he says yes for now think about me in a bikini" said Kimiko this got blood from Cain's head to flow to another part of his anatomy, then the couple saw a sand storm "what's that" asked Kimiko "I don't know but it probably has Rai in the center of it" Cain said when the sandstorm cleared up they made their way to where the storm originated "dude, what happened?" asked Cain "a fat ninja appeared and took the sword" said Raimundo, "Raimundo lost to a wind Seng Gong Wu isn't wind your dragon element" asked Clay "shut up" said Raimundo as the group left.

Xiaolin Temple

The monks got back and Raimundo started sulking Kimiko started playing the new goo zombies two game Omi was training and as usual Clay was eating Cain went to talk to master Fung, "Master I have a request" he said "yes young monk" he said "can me and Kimiko take some time off for our one month anniversary" asked Cain "if nothing appears in the next two days you may" said Fung alright master Fung said Cain. The lightning dragon made his way back to his teammates "hey Rai want to play some Goo Zombies two" asked Kimiko to the xiaolin dragon of wind who just got up and left "did Raimundo just turn down a video game" asked Cain "yep" said Kimiko "what did Master Fung say" asked Kimiko "he said if nothing appears in the next day or two we can go on our trip" Cain said.

The next day

Raimundo was studying sheng gong wu which was weird for him when the shroud of shadows revealed itself the monks went to the location where Tubimora was then Raimundo and Cain challenged him and Jack to a tag team shen yi buu dare the eye of Dashi and two ton tunic for the sword of the storm and fist of tebigong. And they could switch every now and then. The wind and lightning monks almost lost but Raimundo and Cain combined the sword of the storm and eye of Dashi to cause a massive storm and won the showdown.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **The trip**

 **And**

 **The double**

Monte Carlo a day after end of last chapter

The fire dragon and lightning dragon were unpacking in the hotel they got for the month in Monte Carlo "so Kimiko what do you want to do on our vacation" asked Cain. "Let's go to the beach" said Kimiko "alright love" said Cain the couple got changed and went to the beach some guys tried to flirt with Kimiko but got the shit beat out of them and not by Cain. After being at the beach for several hours the couple went for dinner then returned to their hotel room where Kimiko had asked to see Cain's dragon form he changed into a long serpentine dragon then became human again but kept the snake like tongue and slit pupiled red eyes because apparently Kimiko found them appealing Cain then came up to Kimiko and started kissing her the couple fell on the bed (lemon start)... (Lemon end) Cain and Kimiko laid on the bed cuddling close together sleeping.

One month later

The lovers after their break returned to the xiaolin temple and their training after a week master Fung gathered the students together to test tiger instincts Omi beat everyone except Cain. Kimiko was showing Omi a game when a virus that Raimundo put on her tablet popped up and a message from Cain but she thought it was Raimundo messing with her and she went to the vault to chew him out. "Raimundo where are you" said Kimiko, "Raimundo and Cain aren't here just me Jack Spicer evil boy genius" said Jack, "Jack what are you doing here do you just want a butt kicking" asked Kimiko "why not try fighting yourself" said Jack when a perfect copy of Kimiko appeared "meet Chameleon Bot, she's just like you except a lot more peppy" Kimiko fought the look alike but the robot girl was too tough and Kimiko was captured and replaced with the chameleon bot.

The Next day

The male monks were hanging around when Kimiko came "hey guy's I hope you are having a nifty day" said Kimiko "nifty, who says nifty anymore?" asked Raimundo, Kimiko completely ignored his question and continued talking while now hanging off Cain's arm. "So let's get the sheng gong wu and start training" said Kimiko "sorry Kimiko but we can't till master Fung says" said Cain "processing" Kimiko repeatedly said "of course he is the master" said Kimiko "guys we got a sheng gong wu" said dojo "the helmet of Jong a wu that gives your eyes on the back of your head" said Cain "let's go" the monks then went to a tiki hut and found the helmet when music started to play "hey xiaolin losers what do you guys think of my new theme song" asked Jack "catchy but left to be desired I would have something a bit darker and more metal try a death metal song then we'll talk" Cain said "hmm not a bad idea" said Jack "now I'm going to take the helmet" he and Kimiko grabbed the helmet at the same time "Kimiko I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown" said Jack "alright hunky Jack" said Kimiko now Cain was sure this wasn't his girlfriend the first hint being her using the word nifty, the second being how heavy she felt on his arm, the third was how cold she felt when being in contact with him and the final clue was she called Jack hunky "I think I'm behind on slang does hunky still mean dreamy" asked Dojo "yes" said Cain hiding his anger that someone (most likely Jack) would dare touch his Kimiko Cain then saw her basically throw the showdown he stepped out briefly and made a call "hey Ash I need you to go to Jack's house and see if Kimiko is there" I said "what's in it for me" asked Ashley "I'll pound your kitty tonight" I said Ashley then hung up and was gone I knew she did what I said we got on dojo and headed back to the temple.

That night

The fake Kimiko was walking around and I was sitting on a roof being worried about the real Kimiko.

Jacks house

The real Kimiko sat in a cage annoyed at Jack then a familiar cat girl appeared "Katnappe what do you want" Kimiko asked her boyfriend's other lover "our shared lover promised me a little something if I saved you" she said, Katnappe found the key and unlocked the cage "let's go my kitty wants some milk" said Katnappe "you'll have to wait because I'm first" said Kimiko "you're always first" said Ashley "that's because I'm the head girl" said Kimiko Ashley broke her rival out of the cage and they stole Jack's car and went to the xiaolin temple.

The temple

The monks were fighting the chameleon bot not knowing that Jack was hiding in the vault taking the wu they threw back in then Kimiko drove jacks car through the wall and fought her look alike Cain had to decide which he had to destroy and he managed remember which Kimiko was real and short circuited the chameleon bot it was then that the monks saw jack leave with their wu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Omi's big adventure**

 **In the city**

Five months later

The monks were in new York city looking for a new shen gong wu called the serpent's tail Omi was looking through the binoculars at the statue of liberty, Raimundo and Clay were standing and watching the boats in the harbor, and Cain and Kimiko were sitting on a bench keeping an eye on the guys and an eye out for the serpent's tail with use of the falcon's eye it had been an interesting five months the monks had found the ring of nine dragons and had for the first time met Heylin Cain after Fung had Cain demonstrate its power and then Heylin Cain ran off and joined up with his mom the monks still have yet to find the young dark prince then Omi used it to split to three then five of himself to find the falcon's eye, which the monks lost. After that the monks found the sapphire dragon which they won along with Falcon's eye and then the dragon turned them to sapphire and turned them evil, and Dojo saved them. Now after a few months they were finally searching for the serpent's tail after zero shen gong wu. Back to the moment the binoculars ran out of time which like most modern technology that humans take for granted freaked him out "relax Omi it just ran out of time now let's get back to searching for the serpent's tail" said Cain. The monks started walk and Omi took the falcon's eye Omi started to run after it and soon the older monks lost the younger one. "We lost Omi" said Kimiko "don't worry we'll find him" said Cain "I'll go look for him you three find the serpent's tail" Cain said.

Cain then started looking around then made it to a bad part of the city the part that Dashi would never let Dojo play in most likely and found Omi getting in a fight with three big guys and trying to be kind to them _"looks like I have to save him"_ Cain thought to himself _"might as well see what the brat can do actually"_ Cain thought to himself. Cain hung back and saw Omi beat the three idiots up and make a new friend named Jermaine. After that Cain came out "well done Omi" Cain said to the younger monk "Cain where did you disappear to" asked Omi "Omi you weren't doing what we asked and going slow" said Cain "oh" said Omi "now let's try and find the serpent's tail then go home" said Cain "nice meeting you Jermaine and thanks for helping my friend" Cain said "yo no problem, see ya around Omi"

the two monks were about to leave when a Train came out of the ground followed by Dojo "ow, ow, ow" said Dojo rubbing his stomach "Cain, Omi" shouted Kimiko" "you guys are alright" said Raimundo. "Of course we are but could we I don't know um get the tail" said Cain "oh right" said Clay we all tried to get the serpent's tail but Omi and Jack both got it alright "Omi I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown the game is basketball my jet bootsu for your mantis flip coin" said Jack "uh I do not know this game of baskets and balls" said Omi "but I do" said Jermaine "monks only" said Jack "unless" said Cain "Dojo bring me the rule book" said Cain Dojo got the rule book "ah here it is any non Xiaolin and Heylin warrior as long as it's a tag team with the aforementioned people are part of it and it's a shen yi bu dare" said Cain looking through the rules "then I counter wager the mantis flip coin and falcon's eye for your jet bootsu and shroud of shadows" said Omi "but I don't even have a partner wait Jack bot train transform" said Jack.

Xiaolin Field

The Basketball court changed into a Xiaolin field "Yo Omi what is this" asked Jermaine "this is a Xiaolin showdown" said Omi the serpent's tail became a basketball and the game began Jack had an advantage with the shroud of shadows and Jet bootsu but Omi and Jermaine managed to win.

The real world

The xiaolin field became normal again and the bad guys left. "See ya around Jermaine you should make your way to the xiaolin temple we may be able to make a warrior out of you" said Cain "Thanks but my place is here" said Jermaine.


End file.
